Poison
'Been to many worlds, but none of them this strange. Understood feelings before, but simple feelings - like colors, bold and bright. Happy. Sad. Angry. Then... met Dash. Feelings got complicated. Learned guilt. Also the first time I felt fear. Felt agony. Learned feeling: Betrayal. Learned first words they called me. Monster. Parasite. Demon. Feels good to be a hero. Did bad things, too. Can't deny. Matthew, here, was bad. Thoughts like poison stingers. It was a thrill to kill. Knew it was bad. Didn't care. Matthew made it easy. Got to punish Matthew for what he did. He was evil and afraid. Jack was not afraid. He was a soldier. Hurt and desperate. I trusted him. Talked to him. But Jack was too strong. Didn't want to talk. Didn't want to be a hero. Wanted power. Couldn't stop the bad things he was doing. Jack was bad. Hurt me. Tom hurts me too, sometimes, but Tom is different. Tom never means to. Heck if Tom is good, why do we disagree? if disagree... am I a monster? parasite? Bad? can't be bad. Wasn't bad with Dash. Fought with heroes. Was a hero. Trained another symbiote. Got to learn. Got to teach. Tom called me partner. Was never afraid like Mr. Incredible. But Mr. Incredible is gone... and heroes don't hide. Not from anything... especially their mistakes. ' Thomas Barlow, later known as Poison, is the main antagonist of the TV animated series, The Incredibles: The Series. He is a former class nerd and Dash Parr's bully in the high school who, after bonding with the symbiote, turned into a psychopathic and monstrous creature equipped with the suit and powers of any superhero. This alongside his personality makes him The Incredible's most dangerous foe they've ever faced. He is voiced by Topher Grace, who also portrayed Edwin in Predators and Adrian Yates in American Ultra. Biography ''The Underground City'' At the time of The Incredible's facing The Underminer, Thomas Barlow is already an active fan of Syndrome. While mulling over what to make of Mr. Incredible, The teacher, Eddie, is heard remarking "Thomas' been trying to prove that Syndrome is still alive for weeks". Dash's Big Shot At first glance, Thomas is an exact opposite to Dash in almost every way imaginable; he dresses in spiffy designer clothes, uses enormous hair product, rides a bicycle, and seems progressively a champion at tracking fields. Mr. Incredible and The Beanstalk Thomas is louder, more flamboyant, more able to schmooze and socialize, and overly arrogant and obnoxious, but certainly a lot more polished. However, Thomas lacks elsewhere, he apparently has no real friends or close family. Thomas considers himself a ladies' man, but the ladies themselves don't concur. He is known to have once dated Violet who's really not interested. POISON (Part 1) After one coffee date, she has no interest in pursuing things further. Thomas flirts with Violet. Syndrome's secretary Mirage seems amused at the gesture, but brushes him off. And his cologne seems to disgust more than it attracts. After the alien symbiote took him over, Dash began to act more like Thomas. After losing his job and his reputation for forging a photo of Mr. Incredible robbing a bank, Thomas saw Dash with his sister Violet and was as depressed as ever. He went into a church and prayed for Dash's death. Almost like a divine hand granted his wish, he heard a scream from above. Dash was at the top of the bell tower attempting to tear the symbiote suit from his body and with the help of the bell's thunderous chimes, the suit seemed to be shrieking in pain. Dash ripped off the symbiote, and as it fell, it landed on Thomas, transforming him into Poison. POISON (Part 2) Barlow, now re-born as Poison, traveled around the city in Dash's own style, looking for the real Dash himself. While doing so, he happened to run into Syndrome in an alley. Syndrome attacked Poison, believing him to be a hero, but Poison proposed that the two of them form a partnership to kill The Incredibles, which Syndrome agreed on. POISON (Part 3) Poison captured a citizen through use of a taxi. Mr. Incredible put on his old traditional red costume and leapt into the Frey. Upon arriving at Poison's trap, Mr. Incredible attempted to plead with Thomas and warned of the dangers of the symbiote, and the unholy being it made its wearer. The cautions didn't faze Thomas as he preferred being evil. But then Mr. Incredible's friend Frozone came blazing onto the scene to save Mr. Incredible. Violet and Elasticgirl tried to keep Syndrome at bay while Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and Dash tried to take care of Poison. Then, Frozone gets knocked out during the ensuing fight, Poison slamming him through a brick wall. Recalling the symbiote's weakness to sonic vibrations, Dash and Mr. Incredible took a pipe and banged it against a row of others, making a thundering chiming. Poison writhed in pain, revealing Thomas, and Mr. Incredible ripped Thomas from the symbiote. However, the symbiote, now completely independent, prepared to kill the father and son. Dash grabbed one of the bombs Syndrome has dropped and hurled it right at the alien matter. In an unexpected surprise, Thomas became horrified as he knew what was about to happen and instead ran towards to the symbiote in order to don it once more. Mr. Incredible was shocked at what Thomas was doing and began rushing to save him, but was too late when the bomb detonated, destroying the symbiote and killing Thomas in the process. Walt Disney Animation Studio's Thoughts on Poison "When referring to Poison in the main Incredibles universe, you are likely referring to conflicted anti-hero Thomas Barlow, the fourth recipient of the Poison Symbiote after Dash Parr, Cullen Wayne and an unknown alien. You may also be referring to the Poison Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants superhuman powers to its owner. Because symbiotes do not exclusively bond to one being, a number of people have worn the symbiote over the years, taking along with it the "Poison" name. Notable among them are former Army Ranger Jack Brock, formerly using the symbiote to embark on a career as a super villain; Army Corporal Alex Vincent, formerly using the organism as an agent of the United States government and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy; and career criminal Matthew Parker, operating with the Symbiote as a member of Calico's operation and the Legion of Doom." Trivia * Poison is one of the most depraved and horrifying characters to appear in Disney history. * The Poison character is loosely based on the Marvel characters, Venom, and Carnage. * Poison learns combat moves from it's opponent, making him more of a deadly advisory when it uses the same moves against his opponent. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Creatures Category:Animated Characters Category:American characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Characters Category:Transformation characters